taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Ours (song)
| Format = Digital download | Genre = | Length = 3:57 | Label = Big Machine | Writer = Taylor Swift | Producer = Nathan Chapman, Taylor Swift | Last single = "Sparks Fly" (2011) | This single = "Ours" (2011) | Next single = | Misc = }} "Ours" is a song by American recording artist and songwriter Taylor Swift. It is the sixth single from her third studio album, Speak Now (2010). "Ours" was performed at the 2011 Country Music Association Awards and immediately appeared on the US iTunes Top 100 and debuted at number five on the Hot Digital Songs chart and number thirteen on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. The song also charted at number ninety-one on the Australian Recording Industry Association charts. Background "Ours" was released as an exclusive bonus song on the Target exclusive deluxe edition, as well as the international deluxe edition, of Swift's album, Speak Now.Speak Now Deluxe Edition references: * * It was released as a promotional single from Speak Now by Big Machine Records on November 8, 2011. The song was released on Swift's first live album, Speak Now World Tour Live. On the same day, the physical CD single of "Ours" was made available exclusively on Wal-Mart stores. The song will be the fifth single to be released on country radio on December 5, 2011. Critical reception The song received mostly positive reviews from country music critics and praised the song's lyrics. Billy Dukes of Taste of Country gave the song a 4.5 out of 5 stars and wrote that "Lyrically, 'Ours' is similar to 'Our Song' in that it’s cheesy and delicious." He added that the lyrics were sharply written and the scaled back production was welcomed respite from the shine and polish Swift has coated previous hit songs with. Liv Carter of Urban Country News gave the song a thumbs up and noted that the songwriting is superb where Swift sets the scene beautifully with an expert use of language. Chart performance The song appeared on the US iTunes Top 100 and debuted at number five on the Hot Digital Songs chart and number thirteen on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Internationally the song appeared at number seventy-one on the Canadian Hot 100, and at number 181 on the UK Singles Chart. The song also charted at number ninety-one on the Australian Recording Industry Association charts. Music Video According to Swift, on November 3, 2011 she had finished the second day of shooting for the music video of "Ours". Live performances Swift performed the song at the 2011 Country Music Association Awards on November 9, 2011. Amanda Hensel of Taste of Country stated that Swift's performance of the song felt "more personal and less like an arena show." During the performance Swift "donned a simple pink sweater and plopped down on a couch." Track listing *'Digital download' # "Ours" – 3:57 *'CD single' 1. "Ours" – 3:57 2. "Ours" (Live) – 4:06 Charts Radio and release history Reference Category:2010 songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:2011 singles Category:Songs produced by Nathan Chapman (record producer) Category:Big Machine Records singles it:Ours